Returned
by Brittany Bauer
Summary: Mae has been having a normal life lately. For a year. But when somehow Casey starts messenging her again, things go from normal to strange once again.
1. Chapter 1

_Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble_

I woke up to the morning light of the sun entering my bed room window. I blinked away the sleepiness from my eyes as I sat up and threw on my shoes before grabbing my name tag for the Ol' Picaxe. I had gotten a job there after a year, and to be honest, I actually like working. I feel like an official adult now.

After I got ready, I checked my laptop and all the messages I know my friends sent me in that morning. I look at them all and smile at Bea's.

'Hey, don't be late again. My dad will have your head if you run even a second late.' I laughed as I went to close my laptop, when I looked over at the bottom icon, under Angus' icon.

"Oh...Casey." I said under my breath as I closed my laptop.

It's been a year since we found out that he was murdered just to keep order in Possum Springs. That's basically what they were saying. The murder cult people to be specific.

After a while I wiped a way a stray tear before running downstairs with my nameplate on my chest, and grabbed a banana from the table before running out the front door.

I started eating my banana as I walked down the sidewalk with a smile painted on my face. I found it nice as I looked around, seeing everything for what it was...not just shapes.

"Hey Mae!" A voice spoke up as I looked to see Selmers sitting on some steps.

"Hey Selmers! Can't stay for a poem today. Have work." I said in return as I walked down the street some more as I could see the Ol' Picaxe sign out in the distance.

As I walked up to the door, I noticed a pair of red eyes like mine looking at me from the statue in between Picaxe and the old Party Barn. I looked over and could have sworn I saw him looking right back. I wiped my eyes from anymore sleepy sand and looked back, only to see no one was there.

"Geez...that was weird. I could have sworn I saw..." I began before the front door opened up and I was pulled in by Bea.

"You are lucky I saw you out there. Any longer, and you would have been..." Bea began as she looked at my face. I must have looked like I've seen a ghost. Maybe I had...again. "What's wrong?"

"Uh..." I began to say as I looked at the time. It was almost time for me to clock in and work. But part of me didn't really want to work on this day, seeing Casey's icon on my computer and thinking I saw...someone, looking at me, I kind of felt creeped out. "...Bea, I...I don't really feel up to working today. Is it okay if I take today off?"

"You okay, Mayday?" Bea asked worried.

"I...just don't feel up to it today. But I'll be in tomorrow to make it up." I answered as I stared at her with hope.

She sighed as she looked at the time. "You're late anyway now. Go home and I'll see you tomorrow." Bea said smiling before lighting a cigarette and heading back to work.

I grinned as I took off my name tag and ran down to Snack Falcon. I needed to talk to Gregg. I needed to tell him what just happened to me. And I was glad he and Angus stayed in Possum Springs for at least 1 more year before heading out to Bright Harbor. God knows I needed them around at the moment in time for me.

I kept running until I made it to Snack Falcon up ahead and ran in, seeing Gregg stoking a shelf full of chips and cookies.

"Gregg!" I yelled, making him look at me with a surprised look on his face when he saw me.

"Mae!? What's wrong!? I thought...!"

"I'm off now! Listen..." I began to say. "...I think I just saw Casey."

 **Hey! My first post coming from my phone! WHOO! Sorry if there is typos or if it's a bit short. I haven't played this game yet, but I like the story and I watched JackSepticEye play it...I keep watching that play through because it was SOOOOO GOOD! AWOOOOOOO! Anyway, I hope you liked the first chapter and liked this idea for the story. God bless and I'll see you guys next time.** **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble._ "Mae, are you sure about this? I mean, he has been dead for quite a while now." Gregg said as he was sitting in the back room with me at Snack Falcon.

"I'm sure, Gregg!" I yelled with enthusiasm. "I swear! The man looking at me looked like Casey!"

"Mae..." I could see in Gregg's eyes that he didn't believe me. And who could blame him! I may have been a bit tired and when I looked at Casey's icon on my computer, I immediately started seeing Casey everywhere. So it might all be in my head.

"Maybe I'm just tired...and missing him." I said as I stood up from my seat.

"Yea! And I don't blame you for missing him." Gregg said. "He...he was a good friend."

"He was." A moment of silence made itself present between us before I walked out of the back room with Gregg right behind me.

"Why don't you go home? Get some more sleep." He said with a smile on his face, making me smile as well before giving him a quick hug and then leaving to go home.

XXXXXXXXX

As I walked through the front door of my house, I saw my dad in the living room, watching that stupid show of Garbo and Malloy. I never got why he liked it that much, but I have to admit, it was funny at times.

I say hi to my dad, who seems to ingrained in his show that he doesn't realize I'm not at work, before heading up stairs and throwing my bag by the door.

I flopped onto my bed as I opened up my laptop to see if Gregg, even though at work, messages me or Bea even. But the chat symbol by Casey's icon welcomed me back. I stared at it, in shock as I opened up the chat. There, I saw a picture of me leaving the Pickaxe, and then one of me and Gregg hugging before I left the Snack Falcon today. There was also a little message to go with it.

'I never thought I'd see the day when you would have a job. Then again, I bet you are surprised to even hear from me because I should be dead, or at least in the broken mines. But, surprise, I'm still here. However, I need your help, Mae. I know, you probably have questions for how I am alive, but...I'll explain that later. Right now, please meet me at the library tonight. I'll explain there. Love...Casey.'

I stared at the message for the longest time, before grabbing my bag from the door, grabbed my keys from my nightstand, and running back out of my house to my car. Yeah, I recently got my license.

Anyway, I drove to the library, wanting to go faster than I was, but I promised Bea, and my mom, I'd obey the driving the speed limit law. So, I couldn't hurry as fast as I wanted to. But I got there pretty quickly none the less.

I quickly pull into a parking spot and jump out of my car, locking my bag inside before stopping by the front door. What if it was a prank? What if it was one of those men from a year ago back to finish the job they started? But then again, they wouldn't be stupid enough to kill me in a public place, would they?

But I sucked it up, gave it to God, and slowly walked into the library. I looked around for a moment, before I noticed black fur and orange hair peeking out of a hood on a hoodie sitting at a far table in the end on the first floor.

He looked over at me and grinned when he saw me. Red eyes...like mine. I knew it was him now.

It was Casey.


	3. Chapter 3

_Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble._

The moment I saw him, I ran. I ran right into his arms as he stood up, and hugged me in return. His hold was so warm, and the heat from his body proved to me that this, no doubt, wasn't a dream.

"I really thought you were gone." I said as I kept my hold on him.

"I know you did." He said in return. Even hearing his voice again was something else. I just...couldn't believe that he was here, holding me.

"But...how are you alive?" I asked finally breaking the hold on him and just staring at his crimson eyes. "I thought..."

"Yea, well, I managed to get free before they could toss me into that pit in the mines." He answered my unfinished question as he made me sit down at the table he was just at. "Found a dummy, put him in the sack, and ran. They never knew the difference."

"I'm so glad you're okay. You have to let Gregg know you're here!" I exclaimed.

"I can't...not now at least." Casey said as he hid his face some more from others that walked by.

"Why not?" I asked, curiousity getting the best of me.

"I think I'm being followed by the men who tried to kill me."

"I don't think that. They all should be dead because of the mine collapsing." I stated, before noticing a pair of eyes on me from one of the areas near us in this shockingly crowded library.

"I know...but I think there were some of them who weren't there explaining things to you." Casey began. "I think they found out I escaped and is now coming after me."

"Alright...I'll bite."

"I need a place to crash for a few days. Know any place I could go to?"

"I mean, you could always..." I began before I noticed the man getting closer to us. "How'd you get here?"

"Bus. Why?" He answered as I pulled my keys out of my pocket and grabbed his hand.

"You're staying at my place." I said before booking it towards the door with Casey in tow. I heard the other set of footsteps following us as I quickly unlocked my car and hopped in with Casey in the passenger side.

I saw the man run out, wearing the same robes as last year, before quickly starting my car and speeding out of the parking lot.

"You see?!" He yelled pulling down his hood.

"Why are they after you?" I asked quietly. It was mainly to myself more than him. It was confusing to say the least.

"They want finish the job!" Casey said as I looked in the rearview mirror, seeing a black van following us a few feet behind us.

"We're passing my house." I said as I drove passed my house, seeing Gregg was there. "Damn it...Gregg showed up."

"Why wouldn't he? He's like your best friend." Casey said, trying his best to hide his face.

"I just hope he didn't see me." I said back as I turned down a side street, heading for the park, and when I got there, I pulled into the park, hiding my car behind a big tree.

I looked around the tree and saw the same black van drive by clueless where I was, but in waited a small bit before pulling back out onto the road, heading home.

"I see what you mean now, Case." I began. "We need to figure out who is after you, and why they are doing this."

"Couldn't agree more." Casey said as we pulled into my driveway, seeing Gregg still there.

"Oh shit." I said as I turned off the engine. He looked up at me in my car, and I could tell he was in shock.

"So, guess the cat's already out of the bag." Casey said as he threw up his hood and got out with me following behind him.

"Hey Gregg." I said as I walked up to him. "What brings...?"

"I came here to see how you were doing." Gregg answered as Casey walked up behind me. "Who's this?"

At this question, my eyes widened more than usual. He didn't recognize Casey? How is that possible?

"Uh..." I didn't know how to explain this to Gregg, but the truth set you free, did it not? "...let's go to my room. We'll explain there."

I lead the two boys up to my room and set my keys and bag on my nightstand before sitting on my bed. "Dude...show him." I said to Casey who just took a deep breathe before pulling down his hood to show Gregg who he was.

And Gregg's eyes widened at the sight. "Hey Gregg...I'm home." Casey said to his old friend.

"Casey?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble._

"Casey?" Gregg asked in complete shock as the young cat next to me smiled at his old friend.

"Gregg, I know this is a surprise to you, but..." I began to say when out of a nowhere, Gregg ran up to him and hugged him quickly.

"I thought you were dead." Gregg said as he pulled away after a small bit.

"Everyone thinks that." Casey said, smiling. I guess he was expecting Gregg to be super mad at him for keeping this a secret. "But I'm not, dude."

"I can see that." Gregg said as he pulled away from Casey.

"But he will be if we don't help him." I interrupted the little reunion as I opened my laptop to do some research.

"Why? What's going on?" Gregg asked as he looked over at my laptop.

"Those men from last year, are after Casey." I answered him as I found the article of the broken mine shaft from last year. "Yea, this article says that some bodies were found, in funny robes, in the old mines last year."

"But why are they after me then? They're supposed to be dead." Casey asked.

"Well, like you said, there were most likely some that couldn't make it that night." I answered.

"What can I do to help?" Gregg asked, making us look up at him. I was hesitant to say anything just yet, but an idea came to my mind. My house was on the verge of getting taken away from me and my parents, and there really wasn't much room for Casey to stay here for who knows how long this little mystery was going to take place. So, I spoke up.

"Do you have enough room at your place for Casey to stay? He needs a place to hideout for a bit." I asked, which made Casey look at me for a small bit before going back to looking at Gregg. Part of me saw hurt in his eyes, and part of me saw sadness. I should ask him if he's alright later.

"Yeah! Of course! We have enough room for three!" Gregg answered with a smile, which made me smile with relief before hearing a knock on the front door downstairs.

"Who else could be coming here?" I asked as I set my computer down on my bed and went downstairs with Gregg and Casey following suit. Casey put up his hood as he did so.

We hit the bottom step, and froze when we saw a man in the same robes from before at the door. My dad was to engrossed in his show that he didn't hear the door, thank God. I gulped as he looked at me, with cold dead eyes, looking more gray than anything else.

I looked at Casey with worry as I felt his hand grasp mine. "Its okay." He whispered to me before he knocked again. This time, my dad groaned and went to answer the door.

"Run." I said as we all ran out the back door, while I heard my father begin to talk to the man.

We ran as fast as we could. We ran over fences, and little dog houses before making it over to Bea's house. We quickly banged on her door, waiting for an answer when she fianlly answered. She still had a cigarette in her mouth as her drooped eyelids showed us that she was tired.

"Gregg? Mae? Stranger? What are you...?"

"No time, Bea! Let us in, please!" I interrupted her before she quickly let us in and shut the door behind us. Thankfully, her father wasn't home.

"Man, dudes! That was close!" Gregg stated as he wiped his brow from sweat.

"Yeah." Casey said.

"Mae, what is going on?" Bea asked me before I took a deep breathe. I quickly told Gregg something in his ear, and he immediately nodded his head before pulling out his phone.

"Mae?"

"I'll, er...we'll explain once Angus gets here." I said.

 **Sorry for the long wait. My grandma had passed away on April 21st, and I just wasn't feeling like writing for a while. But I am back, and I will try to post regularly. Here's hoping I do lol.** **Anyway, thanks for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter. Ba-bye!** **~Brittany Bauer**


End file.
